


God In The Machine

by cutthroatfics



Category: American Gods (TV)
Genre: Fictional Religion & Theology, Gen, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24229561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutthroatfics/pseuds/cutthroatfics
Summary: Media is as Old as the Medium with which humans record phenomenon.She's the original PR engine for the gods and all worship leads passes through Media first. It's a secret she shares with no one in this war between New and Old Gods.It's just good business really.
Kudos: 4





	God In The Machine

**Author's Note:**

> I took this down a couple of years ago and I'm putting it back up because it's different now.
> 
> Please don't comment to correct me on the capitalization going on. Gods get their pronouns capitalized. That's just the rule.

She was as Old as any of them.

She was television, movies, smartphones and emojis, next-generation global positioning satellites and pop ups. She’s Media and She had always been the Medium, an Old God made new again, just like they offered. 

She was a queen and She had the power of all women; life, rebirth, renewal, or as She called it PR, and She used Her power to make the world learn to leave messages on Her altar in the form of a comments on a cat video. 

When man wanted to remind; to live even after death, to be remembered, man had made Her. She was tombstones, cave paintings and stories, prayer songs and funerary rites. 

From Her came worship and worship is what fed Her. She did not have to be worshipped directly, because every way humans worshipped exalted Her. That was how She survived, a narrow sliver in every Venn diagram and like the mob She always got Her cut. Papyrus scrolls, cuneiform tablets, woodcuts and every painstaking art of sweat and blood fed Her sweat and blood. 

It was a necessity of every theological system, from polytheism to monotheism to atheism, that their communication had to go through something. Humans can't just talk to the gods, they need ritual, ceremonies, or Wi-Fi to conjure them up. Humans can't just be atheists they have to tell everyone while screaming about their gluten-free diet on their blog.

And so every medium, verbal to digital, fed Media through every form of media imaginable. 

She wasn't going _anywhere._

She was a big fucking deal and discretion was Her power, Her survival, and all Her pageantry was just drag. Wednesday? Mr World? Those ostentatious fucks. Whatever power they had passed through Her like imports through customs. Not a single prayer or tweet didn't pass Her purview and long after Godzilla and Ghidira had killed each other She'd still be in the background, pretty, pristine and trending. 

If Moon knew what was best for him he'd take Her offer; not Wednesday, not Mr World, but the Ever-Coming Hot New Thing.

She was Tomorrow and Tomorrow and Tomorrow and the other guys weren't even Yesterday anymore. 


End file.
